1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for treating waste. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device and method which treats human and animal sewage, by way of incineration and purification.
2. Related Art
Human and animal waste is commonly known as occurring in two types, i.e., black water, e.g., fecal waste, and grey water, e.g., waste from all sources other than that including fecal material. There exist several devices for treating such waste. Most commonly are the governmental treatment facilities which exist in urban areas. These facilities are expensive and limited in the capacity of service which they can provide. Accordingly, residential and business development is limited as a function of capacity.
Attempts at solving this problem have resulted in the use of storage reservoirs (septic reservoirs and cesspools) which temporarily house the waste for subsequent removal and remote treatment. Other systems attempt on-site treatment of human waste. Some of these devices have employed microwaves in an incineration process of solids. Other devices employ filters in the purification process of fluids.
A goal of these devices is to treat the waste in a manner to make the resultant matter environmentally acceptable and substantially free of contaminants. However, these devices fail to adequately treat the waste in a manner to provide acceptable environmental disposability and/or reusability of certain constituents thereof. Another problem exists in that the gases which result as a biproduct of the incineration process are noxious and environmentally unfriendly.
Removal of fecal solid material (hereinafter referred to as "large particulate waste") as well as biochemical oxygen demand (BOD), chemical oxygen demand (COD), total suspended solids (TSS), bacteria, microbiological organisms, viruses, salts, phosphorous and nitrogen (hereinafter collectively referred to as "small particulate waste") generally remain a problem in the treatment of human and animal waste.
There remains a need to improve the devices which exist for treatment of human and animal waste. There also remains a need for a relatively inexpensive means to accomplish the above goals and overcome the aforesaid problems. The present invention sets forth a device and method which meet these needs.